


Tom Riddle is Here-Hogwarts’ Slytherin’s Side

by Bamgtan_army



Series: Tom Riddle is Here [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abused Draco Malfoy, Abused Tom Riddle, Bad Albus Dumbledore, BoyxBoy, Dom/sub, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Revenge, Teen Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: In this sequal, Tom Riddle, along with his soulmate draco malfoy, are going to Hogwarts. When trouble arises, will they makes it through? Tom Riddle, sorted into Slytherin, finally meets Draco Malfoy's friends, and Malfoy's friends meet Tom Riddle, who is still posing as the Dark Lord's son. Meanwhile, Dumbledore is getting anxious, but for what reason? The Golden Trio are still suspicious of Tom and Draco, and even more of their relationship, and Severus seems to be questioning himself. Lucius comes into the picture once more, and Draco is struggling with his own problems as well.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Draco Malfoy
Series: Tom Riddle is Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680385
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	1. Dropped

Tom watched as Draco seemed to cling desperately to him. He had been like this since he had another panic induced sub drop after being left alone in the same room as Potter. It has not been intentional, but it was enough to set him into a flying fury, as well as Draco being in a very dangerous state and him having you face a bunch of people in a few hours, let's just say that Tom's mate was in a very precarious position. There was no way whatsoever that he was leeaving Draco's side, or allowing Draco to leave his.  
Tom grabbed Draco firmly by the shoulders, steadying the poor child. He was in a hell defying terror, and Riddle swore that those imbeciles would pay. Whether by his hand or another. Preferably his.  
Tom gripped the boy and steered him carefully through the mass of people. Once they were on the train Draco seemed to calm down substantially. He was still tense, but it was more than Tom was comfortable with. Not that he had a choice when it came to these things.  
"Draco," Tom said, trying to keep his voice soft and gentle. To his surprise it was not very difficult to do. Draco snapped his eyes up to his, well, just underneath his. Tom still had a very difficult time getting him to look anyone in the eye. He knew better than to give any sign of his disappointment, though, not in this state that Draco was in. All that would accomplish would be dropping Draco further down on the already dangerous spiral he was on.  
Once in an empty slytherin compartment, Tom sat the boy up, and said in his very obvious Alpha voice  
"Get dressed, now." Draco jumped to obey and without hesitation. He fumbled slightly, unable top button his polo from three amount his fingers were trembling. This would normally be rectified quickly, with Draco asking for help. Unfortunately Draco was now in his normal space of mind and he soon collapsed on the floor shaking and stuttering out every apology in the book. Tom just now was realizing how bad a space Draco was in.  
"It is fine. Hey, you are fine. Can you sit up for me?" Tom waited for Draco to sit up completely. He became aware of a few slytherins moving towards the room, but ignored them. He was in slytherin, and slytherin robes, so it wouldn't matter much. "Good boy," Tom felt Draco's breathing become easier, and less laboured at the praise. Tom breathed carefully, he knew he would be to proceed carefully. The next time he saw Potter, that boy would see just how much of a slytherin he really was. The impression he gave that kid was off, and he would officially be fixing it. He would make that boy fear him.  
"Lift your head up for me." Tom food not even wait, knowing that Draco would have a very difficult time following that particular order, he grabbed his jaw, and lifted it, his nimble finger quickly buttoning his polo without any trouble.  
"I'm so-sor-sorry." Draco whimpered. "I-i am re-rea-lly sorry." Tom soothed the boy, pressing his head to his chest, forcing him to listen to the steady thump of his heart. His fingers curled around the back of the child's neck, calming him further.  
It was only then that he noticed two slytherins nervously standing just inside the compartment.  
\--------  
When Blaise and Pansy had not seen Draco instantly, they knew something was off. First no owls, then no invites to super meals, now he was missing on the train. Drastic, they both scoured the train relentlessly, unapologetic as they pushed and practically threw people around them in their search.  
That's when they found him with...him. they did not know who the dark haired boy was with Draco, but the sheer power and dominance radiating of him was incredibly overwhelming. They both eyed Draco, and understanding descended on them like a splash of icy water.  
Draco was being embraced in an extremely possessive, dominating way, one that both Blaise, Pansy, and a few other more older alpha male personas in slytherin had volunteered to learn the hold this boy was currently using, for whenever Draco dropped. Blaise remembered it as if it were yesterday.  
Flashback to 3rd year  
Draco? Draco didn't answer. Crabbe poked him again. No response. Draco was pressing his body into a corner of the library, his head was pressing against his knees, his hands were digging into the flesh of his neck. At the sight of blood Crabbe freaked and rushed out, finding the first slytherin he saw. Which just so happened to be Adrian Pucey.  
"What's wrong?" Adrian, a fourth year slytherin asked, seeing crabbe's pale face and shaky hands.   
"D-Draco." Adrian was instantly on alert. Although Draco could handle himself exceedingly well in a duel, it was well known that he was the most bullied slytherin in Hogwarts, despite the fact that he was a Malfoy.  
"What is it? Is he alright?"   
"I don't know."  
"Take me to him, now." Crabbe turned and rushed back towards the library, Adrian right behind him.   
When they reached Draco once more, Adrian was in a state of shock, but he quickly overrode that to grab Draco's shoulders, firmly, and pulling him up. He heard draco whimper pathetically.  
"Crabbe, help me take him to professor Snape." He demanded.   
When Snape was found Adrian tried handing him off to the young professor. Only, Draco... simply put... panicked. He grabbed onto Adrian, clinging onto him like a life-line. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably. Snape sighed, to Adrian, he instructed however.   
"Adrian, I need you to wrap one hand around his torso."  
"What?" Adrian sputtered.  
"Just do what I say!" Adrian grit his teeth, but did as told. "More firmly, press him closer to your chest, where his head is just over your heart. Good, now with your other hand, I need you to grasp the back of his neck, and hold it with firm pressure." Adrian did so, and he felt bewildered as the moment he placed his hand's gentle pressure on the boys neck, he fell lax against him.  
\-----  
It had been the first time they had needed to learn the pose. Over the next two years, they had used that pose at least once a week, sometimes more. Usually it was Adrian, because he was best, his natural dominating feel seemed best suited for the job but ever so often Blaise or smoother had been forced to do the work.  
"I think we have some big things to talk about." The dark haired boy said with a smile


	2. Anger

Blaise nodded stupidly. 

"Yes, we do. How is he?" He asked, completely ignoring the Dark-haired boy for inquiring about Draco. He was worried. 

"He is getting there." Was the vague answer. "He ran into Potter." He spat the name with a furious vengence. Blaise noted this pleased. 

"Okay." Blaise said simply. He sat down on the bench, waiting for Pansy to sit, and they waited for the dark haired boy to introduce himself. 

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, it is a pleasure." He said. Blaise said nothing. Halfblood or mudblood. "I am Lord Voldermort's kid." He said simply, and Blaise's eyes widened out of their sockets, totally shocked. 

"Lord Voldermort's child? VOLDERMORT HAD A CHILD?" 

"Blaise, calm down." Pansy sighed. 

"Sorry," He said sheepishly. He looked over at Tom. "Well, it is a pleasure, Blaise Zabini." Blaise said with all the air of an aristrocrat. Tom noted this and simply smirked, before looking down at Draco, who was still trembling in his arms. He tightened his entire hold on the boy, which caused him to fall more relaxed against him. 

"How did you learn to do that?" Blaise asked curiously. Tom looked at him. 

"Do what?"

"Help him, I mean, Professor Snape had to teach us how." 

"Ah yes, Professor Snape." Tom said quietly. To Blaise he replied. "It was simply, instinctive. I do not know how I knew what to do, I just went with what I thought I should do. It worked, and so I have been doing this every time since."

"Wait a second." Pansy interruped. "What do you mean by 'every time since'"

"Since he came into my care."

"When did he come into your care?" Pansy demanded. Draco tensed, and Tom threw a heated chilly glare at them, and she silenced herself. 

"Over the summer. Lucius Malfoy, I believe he is called, brought him over during the summer, I met him then, and from there I kind of kidnapped him. He was willing, and I wanted to keep him safe, so, it was a perfect arragament. You do know about Lucius do you not?" Tom asked. Blaise sighed and nodded, along with Pansy's saddened expression, Tom was able to deduce that they both had a relative understanding of the workings of the boy's home life. 

"Thank you, for helping him. You did not have to." Blaise said politely. Strange enough, he was entirely sincere. 

"Of course I had to help him." Tom said dismissing him "After all, he is my boyfriend." Blaise and Pansy gaped at that.

"Draco got a boyfriend and never told us!" Pansy shrieked. 

"Pansy!" Blaise spoke sternly. It was his turn to admonish her. 

"Right. Why didn't he tell use though. It is not like we would have judged him."

"Oh, that may be slightly my fault." They both turned to Tom, with narrowed eyes. 

"You see, Draco came over to my house, and it so happened that my guardian was murdered." They gasped, but Tom shook his head. 

"He was not much of a father anyways." He said, being entirely sincere. He was not much of a father because he was not a father, to him. "Anyways. Draco and I were in the house, got interrogated by Dumbledore, and than were transferred to the Black House. Unfortunately we were forced to stay there for a good deal of time. Along with the Gryffindor scum." He said growling lowly. Blaise and Pansy both winced in sympathy. 

"Sucks." 

"Yes, it was horrible. However, Draco and I managed. Now we are here."

"So, your in Slytherin." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. If I were not in Slytherin would I be wearing Slytherin robes. Think you moron." He said, admonishing both of them. He looked down at Draco again, who had fallen asleep from the emotional strain of the morning. He sighed. 

"I am going to make Potter pay." He snarled lowly. 

"Potter did this?" Pansy asked with a voice of steel. 

"Yes," Riddle said angrily. "Would you like to help in the revenge sequence?" 

"Well, yeah. It is revenge. Any chance to throw the Gryffindors a bludger is a good day in my book. Especailly since Potter is a cruel menace. Has been since he first came here. He just gets away with all the rule breaking too. Him and his band of misfits. Nothing, hardly ever do they get detention, or points taken away. Professor Snape is the only fair teacher in that school. And the only teacher that does not favor the Gryffindor's over the Slytherins. It is sickening, and annoying. We have tried so many times to get them caught or expelled or even suspended. Did it ever work? No."

"Well, I think it is time we throw them of their pedastool do you not think?" Pansy and Blaise shared a dark grin filled with dangerous malice.

"Oh, I think it is more than time." Blaise commented.


	3. Mate

Tom soon had Draco fast asleep against him. Blaise and Pansy seemed to be in awe.

"How do you manage that?" Pansy blurted out. She could not help it. She was curious. Incredibly so. Most took a lot of effort to try and help Draco out of a panic attack, and because of that. They managed, most of the time, of course, but it was still very difficult. The fact that this Tom character managed it so simply, well, she was jealous. She knew that she had no reason to be, of course, but she was. It was in her blood. 

"Hmm?" Tom asked, looking up at her. 

"Get him so...calm. He seems to be at complete ease with you. I just...I was curious." She said. It would not do to show her jealousy. It would make her seem petty. Even though she just KNEW that Blaise was feeling the exact same. In fact, she would bet that most of the Slytherins would feel that way once they found out about this. 

"It is biological." Was Tom's cryptic answer. 

"Biological?"

"Yes." Blaise looked slightly skeptical. 

"Oh, you mean you are his mate." Pansy said, eyes gleaming, as she clapped her hands in joy.

"Woah, hold it, explain please." Blaise said, hands up to stop the conversation.

"What do you mean explain?" Pansy questioned. 

"Mate? What the hell is a mate?"

"Someone you are destined to be with, a compatible person. There are several types. You would have to be more specific." Tom said from his seat on the floor, with Draco in arm. 

"More specific...Are you serious? I..."

"What kind of Mate is Draco to you?" Pansy interrupted, annoying Blaise, and causing him to send her a heated glare. Pansy, for her part, was entirely unaffected, and merely seemed amused at Blaise. Who soon huffed and leaned back on the leather seating, folding his arms across his chest, muttering under his breath about rudeness and impropriety. 

"Soul. Lucky me." Tom said, smiling slightly, and caressing Draco's face, brushing a couple of blond strands from his forehead, and behind his ear. Pansy cooed at the sweet sight.

"Do that again and I will personally ensure that you remain infertile your entire existance." Tom said with an air of nonchalance, as if it would be the most simple thing in the world. Pansy's eyes widened and she criss crossed her legs, arms moving across her stomach. 

"You would not dare." She said, narrowing her eyes and the dark haired boy. 

"Would I really not dare? Hmm? How do you know? Do you know me? No. And most importantly, are you willing to risk the fact that I may or may not actually keep my word." Pansy sighed.

"Fine, never again."

"Good. I would hate to see the pureblood population go down even further all because you were stupid enough to annoy me."


	4. Others

The idea that Draco had a soul mate who just so happened to be an obviously powerful dominant alpha male, it was shocking. And Blaise was grateful that Draco had someone who would look out for him, he really needed that. According to Severus, it was incredibly difficult to find someone like that. Draco was really really lucky. But, Tom even more so. After all, Draco was a really incredible and sweet person.

"Come on, we have to go." Tom lifted Draco up, and wrapped a protective arm around his waist. Draco just hid in Tom's chest. Tom sighed.

"Potter is going to pay, extremely." he spat vindicively. After all, Tom was not really known for his kindness, but rather a swift approach to revenge and vengence. Not that that was a bad thing, it was actually an incredibly good thing. specially for a Slytherin such as himself.

"Were are you going to get sorted?" Blaise asked.

"Where do you think?" Tom rebounded, narrowing his eyes. "Let us be real for a moment here. Okay? I am a Slytherin, I am mated to Draco Malfoy, also a Slytherin, and not only that, I just suggested we throw a danger party for the golden of Hogwarts. So, there are clearly, a Slytherin. Or do you think different?" Tom dared.

"No, no, no, no." Blaise said quickly, lifting his hands in a defence mode. 

"Good." He said. His eyes narrowed when he saw Potter and his pathetic trio band. He would figure out what they did, and when he did, they would pay. All of Gryffindor would pay.

As predicted. Tom Marvolo Riddle was sorted in Slytherin. Without hesitation, and without delay on the part of the Sorting Hat. Barely touched his pretty little head before it shouted out the word of the darkest house. It had several of the teachers trembling, except for Severus, who had seen another side to the boy. Dumbledore himself, well, he was terribly frightened, after all. Tom Marvolo Riddle-Lord Voldermort's only child-sorted into Slytherin. It was the making of another Dark Lord, the beginning of the making of another Dark Lord, he could not let that happen. Ever. 

Tom sat next to Draco, glaring at anyone who openly stared at him, and placing a restricting hand on Draco's waist, which calmed him. Tom examined the tables before him, annoyed with the manners of the other houses. The Slytherin house was the epitome of mannerisms and polite conversation, after all, most of them were purebloods.

"Draco, what news?" a boy-Goyle Tom believed. Sure looked like it. Draco looked up.

"Father is not happy." Was all he had to say to have the entire table tense up.

"Are you alright?" Pucey asked instantly. 

"Oh, I am fine, most assuradely, make no mistake." Draco calmed the table. "But, Father is getting annoyed, not entirely sure for what reason, but I can feel it. Something bad is going to happen, I just do not know how or when. Hopefully to him so that I do not have to deal with the pathetic flea bag again." That got all at the table laughing.

"Who is your friend?" Flint asked. Draco bit his lower lip, glancing at Tom. Tom took over from there. 

"I am his boyfriend." Tom said smoothly. The eyes of the Slytherins popped out of their sockets. 

"Boyfriend? Really?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes."

"Is that what Lucius is angry over?" Pucey asked.

"No," Draco said instantly. "No, it has to do with something else, but I cannot figure it out. I have been trying to focus on him, but it is not...I really cannot..." Draco took a deep breath, as Tom gripped his ribcage discreetly under the table, calming him down with the extra pressure. "I cannot seem to focus on him as easily as I used to. For whatever reason, I do not know. But, whatever that reason is, I will figure it out, do not worry."

"Draco," Blaise sighed. "You do not have to. It stresses you out every time you try." Draco lowered his eyes.

"I know." He said simply. As if it did not matter. 

"What are you talking about?" Tom cut in sharply. It had Draco jumping, and burying his face in Tom's front again. Tom sighed. "Draco." He said, a bit more sharp than was intended.

"I can...well, sometimes, I can feel the emotions of certain people, if I focus on them. Like, my father. He has been ansgy for the last few weeks." Tom sighed. This was a rather new development. 

"Are you mad?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side. Tom shook his head.

"No, no I am not angry with you, alright? It was just a surprise, I was not expecting it." Tom said, which instantly calmed Draco down. The Slytherins watched this with interest. Tom instantly shot his eyes up, and they clouded over with an icy film. Everyone looked away automatically. Sensing that this was someone you did not piss off.

"We will talk more about all of this later." Tom said, rubbing his hands over the trembling boy's sides. "Later, alright?"

"Okay." Draco said, and the meal continued. 

Tom was curious though. It sounded as though Draco was empathetic, but only to specific people and only if he...focused on them? The child was becoming more and more a mystery the more time he spent with him, instead of figuring him out, the longer he got to know him, he simply had more and more questions and almost no answers to the previous questions that he had wondered over.

When they got to the common rooms, nobody looked twice as they saw Tom pull Draco into Tom's own bed, instead of having Draco go to sleep in his own. Tom wrapped his arms securely around his waist, and restrained him, pinning his arms to his sides, and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, keeping him from being capable of moving.

The simple fact that Draco fell asleep instantly, once Tom was finished restraining him, was incredibly worrying.


	5. Plans

First thing was first. They had to figure out exactly what Potter had done to cause a severe sub drop to his Draco. It was obviously something large, but they had to figure out what exactly it was. Question was, how to do that? Because it would be risky to ask Draco, considering it could trigger another drop, and Tom really did not want to do that, mostly because he did not want to deal with it (Or at least, that was what he told himself anyways).

The next morning, Tom woke when Draco gasped, inhaling large lungfuls of air. He refused to release the boy, despite the struggling. He firmly held him down, keeping a grip as strong as iron. He waited, calmly, until Draco finally calmed himself down enough so that he was able to let go, without worrying what Draco may do to himself, or anything around him. 

"Draco, dear," Tom said. Draco jumped up, and looked at Tom with wide open eyes. Tom smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?" He questioned. After all, he had had a rather large sub drop the day before, which had lasted practically all day, and it was not uncommon for things like that to cause intense fear and other dangerous things. Tom wanted to make sure that Draco was alright.

"I am fine." Tom just stopped and stared at him blankly. The expression showed that he knew that Draco knew that that was complete bull, and that he knew that Draco knew that he knew that would never fly. 

"Fine," Draco sighed, conceded. He would never manage to trick Tom. Tom smirked with a good feeling of joy. "I feel a bit, jittery. But that is normal." He said hastily. He did not want Tom to over react. Tom narrowed his eyes. 

"Hmm, and what else?"

"What do you mean what else? You asked what I was feeling and I told you." Tom huffed in an amused laugh. The boy was much better at this than Severus had out right said. He would have to be careful with him. After all, the child was clearly highly intelligent. 

"Draco, you are not going to play me. It is not going to work." Tom said. "Now," He watched as Draco's expression narrowed at the challenge. "Either you can tell me and we can leave here sooner rather than later."

"Or?" Draco pressed. Tom sighed.

"Or I can force the answer from you. Now, I do not want to have to do that. I do not want to have to order you to tell me what I want to know, but I will. And if that does not work, I will invade your mind." Draco sighed, and flopped down on the bed, arms crossed.

"Fine. I am a bit jittery, and nervous, and perhaps skittish, but I am fine. Okay? Fine!" Draco said. Suddenly his eyes snapped up towards Tom, and he lowered his eyes once more. Anguish filling his features at his tone that he had used. It was the Natural Submissive within him, telling him that he did something wrong. And Tom knew that he would soon be begging forgiveness. In fact, Tom could count it down. That was how often that the boy apologized. 

one, he began in his mind. Two, three, and....here we are.

"I am sorry." Draco said, voice trembling. Tom sighed heavily. Right on time. He though sadly. "I really am, please don't be mad!" Draco's eyes were filling with unshed tears. Tom walked over, and Draco cowered down in fear. Tom rolled his eyes and squatted down next to Draco's shaking form. 

"Draco, look at me." He ordered. Draco's eyes instantly snapped up to Tom's. "Although I dislike your tone with which you addressed me." Draco whimpered in silent apology. "I understand. It is going to take you a good few hours of being awake, to get back to normal. You had an extremely severe drop yesterday." Draco whined again.

"Sorry," 

"No." Tom said sternly causing Draco to flinch from the tone of voice he used. "There is nothing for you to apologize for, and if you do it again, I will not be happy. It is not your fault that you dealt with a Drop. And nor is it your fault that you are unstable right now. Do you understand what I am speaking to you right now?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco said quietly. Tom mentally groaned. The boy was so nervous in his presence. He would have to fix that, of course, because that most assuradely would not do. He could not have the child terrified of him, as he was now. He understood why, of course he did. But he did not want Draco so scared of him. Wary of him, yes. Nervous around him. Yes. Perhaps a tad scared of him. Sure. But terrified? No. It compromised his thinking process to the point where he would do literally almost anything to please him. That is not what Tom wanted from his Submissive. No. he wanted him scared of him, but not nearly this much.

"Draco, I am not angry with you. You just barely woke up, from having almost an entire day of dealing with a Sub Drop. Not that it was your fault, because it most certainly was not. And I want you to know that, okay? I will never be angry with you when you are emotionally compromised."

"Promise?" Draco asked, delicate blue eyes looking up at him vulnerably. 

"I promise." Draco inhaled, calming himself, trying to keep his breathing level. 

"Alright." 

"Now," Tom continued. "I want to know what happened." Draco's eyes widened and his breathing caught. Tom knew right away that Draco would be incapable of telling him anything. Not without throwing himself into another attack. Not something Tom was willing to risk.

"Alright, alright. It is fine, you do not have to tell me. It is alright." He said, soothing the child, as he gripped Tom desperately. Tom growled within his mind. The beast roaring to get out. He would destroy the Trio, and everything that they stood for. He vowed mentally.


	6. Next Morning

Tom had to make sure that Draco was ready for breakfast, for as much as he may dislike it they had breakfast, and an entire day full of classes. And Draco was in an incredibly sensitive stage right now. It would not take much for him to relapse, not something that Tom really wanted to happen, so he decided that he was just going to have to ensure that it did not happen.

Tom had pulled out clothes for Draco to wear that morning, and waiting for him to get ready, before pulling him close into a hug. 

He did not want a repeat of the day before. The boy had gone into a rather long drop. It was not a good thing, and he hated it when the boy was in such a disasterious state that could happen to him. Tom was at least careful with how he phrased himself. 

"Zabini! Parkinson!" Tom barked when they got down the stairwell, he saw a couple of other Slytherins hanging around the common room, probably waiting a bit for friends before heading out. Blaise and Pansy jumped up and rushed to him.

"Is he..." Tom shook his head. Draco, though he would not admit it, was not quite okay yet. He would not be until he stopped being so...clingy. Currently the boy was pressed against his chest, hiding his face in Tom's side. Blaise sighed heavily, and Pansy looked nervous.

"How are we..."

"I shall take care of it. Do not worry yourself with that. Though I could use your help." Tom said calmly.

"Anything." Blaise and Pansy said instantly without hesitation. Tom smiled a bit.

"I need you to confront Potter. The boy has some sort of martyr complex. Make him feel guilty. More than guilty. I want him to be sinking in shame of what he has done." Tom said eyes glinting dangerously. 

"How do you want us to do that?" Pansy asked, Blaise looked at her in disbelief. Tom, however, still answered the question.

"You are a slytherin are you not? Use your words, and manipulate him. Get to his core. From what I could gather, the boy is not treated all that well at home, expand on that. Use it to your advantage. I want him feeling terrible by lunch. Get the other Slytherins to join in." Tom said smirking. "He will soon be coming to beg for apologies, and I wish to see how Draco will handle it." Blaise and Pansy nodded their understanding, and they all smiled happily. They loved doing things like this. It fit within their character. Revenge, and protecting their friends. 

"Let's get started, then." Tom said smirking. 

It took a while, but with Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbee, not to mention Tom who was currently holding onto his waist protectively, he stood straight. His anxiety slowly fled, and by the time he was near the Great Hall, he was his normal self once more. Tom smiled at that. He was hoping that would be what would happen.


	7. Ranks of the Slytherins

The Slytherins were quite peculiar, and for good reason. They had specific ranks. 

Draco was their leader. That had been a nonverbal unanumus decision since Draco first was sorted into Slytherin, As such, Tom Riddle, being Draco's boyfriend, and alpha, was also leader. So, the leaders of Slytherin were Draco and Tom.

Now, as for second in command, they were always the most trusted and relied on. Normally becoming something close to friends. They were powerful in magic, not physical strength. They were smart, and forever loyal, but not afraid to question something that the leader/leaders suggest, if they believe something wrong with the idea, or they believe a modification is needed. As such, they were often given important tasks and information to safeguard. 

Draco's second in command had always been Blaise and Pansy. As a second in command, they would stand slightly behind the leaders when in formation. 

Third in command were always a bit more difficult to choose. They needed to have sufficiant magical prowess, and be loyal, but also be willing to adhere to the status. Meaning that they needed to defer to Blaise and Pansy as well as Draco, and now Tom. Draco's third in commands were Pike, and Nott. Their place in formation were slightly behind Blaise and Pansy. 

As fourth, they were more foot soldiers, information gatherers, and decent at magic. They also, however, had to be intimidating physically. The fourths were Flint, and Pucey and Montague. They were all well versed in magic, but had a demanding aura, and were not afraid of using physical force if necessary. Their ranks in formation would be standing in a straight line behind Pike and Nott. 

And lastly, were the guards, typically used for only intimidation, though were compitent in magical power. These included Crabbe, Goyle, and Bulstrode. They surrounded the group. One in the back, usually Bulstrode, two on the sides, in a protective stance. Tom and Draco always in sight, clearly seen as leaders.

And this was how they entered the Great Hall, much to the concertation of most of the teachers.

It was clear the Slytherins would be taking no crap from anyone, and that they were deferent to Tom and Draco. However, this was a formation that was rarely used by Draco alone. He had used it once, maybe twice before. The shock and awe, and fear that crossed the faces of everyone in the great hall except other slytherins and Severus Snape, was always hilarious.

They strode over to the Slytherin table as one, before sitting down at the table. Blaise and Pansy could be seen talking to Pike and Nott about what they had been ordered to do. Draco turned to Tom, expecting an explaination.

"They are going to confront Potter, and make him drown in his self righteous guilt." Tom said simply. Draco smiled deviously, eyes sparking dangerously. 

"How fun." Draco said, still smiling.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait to see how that will go."

"Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Pike." Draco spoke up, all stopped and looked at him, expectantly. "I would suggest, that you spread your confrontations out throughout the day. Perferrably between classes. That way, you are not coming up onto him all at once. It also means that he is getting constantly bombarded, and will have little else to think of except his guilt. I shall have to continue to play the frightened and distressed card but...that should not be too difficult. Agreed?" He asked. This was when if Blaise and Pansy had something to contribute, they would do so.

"Should we glare at him during the classes as well?" Pansy asked. "That way he would begin to feel uncomfortable as well."

"It would also show that you have people ready to fight at your side for anything. Plus, it would make him feel even more guilty about his actions." Blaise added. Draco hummed, thinking on it.

"Good idea, spread word to the rest of the Slytherins. Not just Potter and his friends though, all the Gryffindors." Tom furrowed his brows in slight confusion. What was his precious mate thinking?

"Why all of them?" Tom questioned. Draco pulled them forwards with a movement of his hand. 

"It is well known the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, Gryffindors show this more clearly than Slytherins, the most we do is couple of taunts, otherwise we act indifferent. If we spread word for all the Slytherins to start glaring murder at the Gryffindors, they will become anxious and worried, because this has not happened before. In their nervousness, they will be trying to figure out what happened to make all the Slytherins become aggravated with all of them.   
"Now, if we localize the glares to Potter and his band of misfits exclusively, than Gryffindor will start turning on them, just a bit. Now, add in a couple of comments about what happened with me, vague, but enough to get all of the Gryffindors to start feeling sympathetic, when it is revealed what happened to me at the hands of Potter and his pathetic friends, all of Gryffindor will turn on them. Or at least, a large majority."

"That is incredibly well thought out." Tom commented. 

"I know. Blaise Pansy, give the instructions. Everyone in Slytherin is well aware of my situation with my father, so just give my orders and ensure that they know to carry them out." He said waving his hand once more to dismiss them. Blaise and Pansy began carefully moving down the table, looking for all the world as if they were simply getting something that they did not have in their specific area of the table, when in reality, they were spreading their orders from the Slytherin Prince.

"This is going to be interesting, do you not agree?" Draco asked, wide blue eyes looking at Tom, simultaneously seeking praise.

"Yes, yes, it is. Well done, Draco, well done." Draco's lit up at the familiar joy of being praised. Tom smiled down at the boy and they continued eating.


	8. Putting the Plan Into Place

"Hey, Harry, do you know why all the Slytherins are glaring at us?" Ron asked a little nervously. It was well known among all of Hogwarts that Slytherins rarely showed anger, or really any type of emotion. The fact that they were full on glaring was odd, and a little disconcerting. What had they done to anger ALL of the Slytherins. Sure, Harry may have screwed up a bit with Malfoy, but he was pissed with the rich snob. He was angry, so he lashed out, it was not like it was an uncommon thing, plus he deserved it. All that he had said was true.

Besides, why would it end up with ALL of the Slytherins glaring at him? He had to admit, if only to himself, it made him feel a little queasy. Slytherins were vastly unpredicatible, and therefore dangerous. Dumbledore had suggested that he make friends with them, but Harry just could not do it. It was too painstaking. Gryffindor and Slytherin were ultimate enemies. It would stay that way, likely, forever. And it most certainly was not something Harry would change. All Slytherins were little buggers anyways. They should just be eliminated, okay maybe not eliminated, but still. They are simply risks, and Harry did not like risks. 

"No, I've no clue." Harry admitted, because it was true, for the most part. 

"It is a bit odd, is it not? They normally do not show their hatred like this." Hermione whispered lowly. She, for one, was not keen on the death glares that they were getting.

"Harry," Fred and George called out as they came up to them after class. 

"Do you..."

"...Know why..."

"...The Slytherins are..."

"...Acting like we..."

"...killed their favorite..."

"...person?"

"Wait, you are getting death glares too?" Hermione asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes, everyone is getting glares from the Slytherins, even the Hufflepuffs are curious questioning what is going on."

"So..."

"...Any idea?"

"No, we have no clue. Just that they have been glaring at us all day." Hermione said, biting her nails. 

"Why don't we just ask?" Ron asked, ready to march over and question them.

"Ron wait." Hermione called. "It is not a wise desicion. If they are glaring at all of us, like that, something had to have happened. If we just confront them, we will probably get hexed, or worse." She said, the only one with enough sense to see the truth of the situation, like usual.

"We just have to figure out what has got them all on a twist."

Which was much more easily said than done. Slytherins had been making vague comments all day like...'How could you do that' or 'thought you were the "good guys"' or 'looks like the lions are worse than the snakes sometimes' and 'we would never do something like that to you'. Not just the Silver Trio either, it was Slytherins of all ages and years, spread out. Even the first years. It was really confusing to all of the Gryffindors, because the comments were made to everyone, not just one specific year. Needless to say, but the end of the day, the entire school was confused, and it was only the first day of classes. The Slytherins effectively had all of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students keeping a wide distance away from both the Gryffindors and Slytherins. The teachers could practically taste the tensions in the air, and everyone was waiting for something to blow the bloody hell up. Nobody wanted to be near when it happened.

The entire school was on edge, and everyone could just feel that something awful was going on between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the only problem was, only the Slytherins seemed to know what exactly that awful thing was. All of the Gryffindors were totally at a loss as to what they had done wrong. 

At dinner, the Slytherins were, again, in the formation that they had been earlier that day. It was incredibly intimidating to see it. It was showing that the entire house had order and distinction, and support, and loyalty. That they were one. It was crazy because Draco had only used a formation like that a couple of times.

Harry watched as the Slytherins strategically placed themselves at the table, before huddling together and whispering to one another. Nobody could hear a sound coming from that table. Everyone was silent and sole focused on the quartet in the center-Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Whatever they were talking about was clearly important. It took several minutes before the Great Hall started to get loud, and even then, most of the students were obsessed and curious at what was going on with the Slytherins. It looked as though they were planning something nefarious. Everyone was worried.

And yet, Hogwarts had not seen anything like that which was about to come.


	9. Working

Truth was, the Gryffindors had reason to be worried. In all honesty, they were about to get the worst year that any had seen for Gryffindors in a long while. Tom and Draco could see the anxiety filling the pores of the pathetic bastard Dumbledore, and it took everything they had not to laugh, but they had to maintain order.

So far, things had been going as planned. At dinner, Draco and Tom called a meeting to order at the Slytherin table, to consist of only themselves, and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Everyone was clearly worried and curious at why the Slytherin table was acting so off lately, but nobody dared make any comment on the matter. Mostly because they were worried that they would be hexed to oblivion, but also because they did not want to have to deal with the riddles that the Slytherins loved to use. It was well known throughout Hogwarts history how the Slytherins were famous for their exceedingly complex riddles and difficultly interpreted wording. If they even answered the question at all. They may just pretend they have no idea what you are talking about or skirt the issue completely.

Draco was securely seated next to Tom, who instantly wrapped an arm tightly round his torso in an extremely posessive and protective position. Draco was neatly pressed against the powerful Alpha male, and had absolutely no qualms about it either. He did not even question what his mate was doing, simply snuggled in close to Tom, turning just so that he could see his Slytherin's clearly and communicate effectively, and still create an invisible barrier. It was not as comforting, but it did help. And he knew how possesive Tom could get.

"So, did you get reports from the others?" Draco demanded. It may be only the beginning of dinner, but he cared little for that. At the sound of the meeting commensing, the other Slytherins instantly moved to ensure that the four had a silent and PRIVATE conversation. Well, as private as one can get in a hall filled with hundreds of students.

"Yes, we did. And there have been some heartening updates." Blaise said elegantly. Glancing up at Tom, before sliding his gaze over to Draco.

"Well, go on. I wish to hear all about it." Draco said, comfortably leaning into Tom. Tom instantly adjusted to hold Draco's extra weight.

"The Gryffindors are getting angsy much sooner than expected." Tom glanced down at Draco, but he was enraptured in the words coming from Blaise's mouth. Though he did glance up at Tom and give him a small lift of his lips to show that he was not paying attention to Blaise's quite attractive features. 

"The other houses have started talking about it too. Hufflepuffs are getting anxious, and the Ravenclaws have already developed conspiracy theories." Pansy added. She was well versed in the gossip of the school. It came in handy only little, but this was one of the times that it did. To be honest, Draco knew that gossip had it's own special place in society, he just never really cared for it. He hated having to sift through everything trying to identify what was true, and what was rumor. It was tedious and exhausting. He had others that would do that for him willingly.

"Well, why not tell us some of the these ever so interesting theories?" Tom suggested. From the sound of his tone, though, it was clear that it was most certainly no suggestion. it was an order. And one that everyone would think twice about disobeying.

"Well, some are thinking that something happened on the train between one of the upper class Prefects of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Some think that over the summer a bunch of the pureblood slytherins and gryffindors had bad fights between them. And some are even thinki..."

"Parkinson, get to the ones about Draco already." tom interrupted quite rudely. Instead of scoffing like Pansy would have normally done in such a situation, she merely gulped and nodded quickly, showing that she would do as ordered.

"Well, there are some rumors around the mill talking about how one of the Gryff mudbloods must have offended a Slytherin pretty badly. Another rumor is going around saying that the Golden Trio must have done something to really cross the line to Draco. A couple are saying that Draco must have done something to harry, and harry retaliated more than necessary. Either way, most of them paint the gryffindors in a bad light, which is good for us in the upcoming months." pansy explained, popping a carrot into her mouth.

"The biggest thing now," Blaise said reverting attention back to him. "Now that we have the whole school in a tense situation, simply begging for it to break, is what are we going to do? We have everyone on edge. People are simply waiting for a fight to break out between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. What are we going to do now that we have them practically on their knees?" The question was directed at both Tom and Draco, but as usual, it was Draco who answered. Tom let him, the sheer astounding mental capacity that his lover had was unreal. It was crazy simply how smart the little devil was. It would be cause for worry to many of the higher political powers when he came of age.

"We wait until they are actually on their knees and begging for mercy. The tensions will continue to build and build and build. I want them riffling with anxiety. I want them cautious of their every step, I want them fearing for their lives." Draco's eyes flashed angrily as he spoke, causing Blaise and Pansy to subconciously cower slightly from the intensity. "They caused me days of anxiety, terror, fear, and pain, and I want the same exact thing to happen to them. Right now, Gryffindors rule the school, while we are sitting on the backburner. We are being pushed around, belittled, bullied, portrayed as evil skivving children. Children of death eaters we may be but I am sick and tired of everyone berating us simply because of what our parents or grandparents did.  
"And you know what." Draco said, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "I think it is about time we show this school what us Slytherins are really capable of." Draco said in a mere whisper. Pansy and Blaise nodded eagerly.

"Well, let's get to it. Here is what we have to do. I want us to keep up those comments and the glares. Only, this time, focus it on merely Potter and his friends. Except Ginny. I want Slytherins to go out of their way to congratulate, or compliment Ginny Weasley. No one else, not yet. Got it?"

"Yes, we do. Count it done."

"Spread it to the others." 

"Will do."


	10. Singling Out

Tom looked at his younger lover curiously. He had wondered why Draco had specifically isolated Ginny out of all the Gryffindors. It was an interesting thing, and he wished to be certain why. What was so special about this Ginny Weasley? It was clawing at Tom's insides, to the point where he honestly wanted to fry her hair for and set her robes aflame. 

Okay, so maybe he was getting just a tad bit possessive. Okay, a bit more than a tad, but still. What did this Ginny Weasley do to gain Draco's favor.

"Draco, darling." Tom said, carefully speaking in an even tone, he did not wish to scare his lover of course. That would simply get them nowhere, and he wanted to figure out what was going on. He hated being left in the dark, which was why he had developed ways to know what was needed so that he was NOT left in the dark. But, then again, most of those methods included some form of painful torture or torment, or general fear, and whilst he still needed Draco to fear him as it was a sign of respect (According to Tom, Alphas always had differing views on what 'respect' was, and they dealt with their Omegas accordingly) and though he knew Draco feared him, but still looked to him for praise and desiring to please him more so than before, he needed to ensure that he was not angry whilst asking this question.

That was another thing. Tom had at first known that the attatchment and understanding between an Omega and their Alpha was one of comparingly strong degree to those of normal wizard and withes and their partners, but he had not quite expected the severity. He was able to pick up on Draco's needs far easier than when he had first seen him, and Draco was the same. It was something of a two way connection. Normally, admitting that someone might be on equal grounds with him would send him into a fury burning so hot the flames of hell would be jealous. 

But Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was different.

And wasn't that what started all of this? Tom's undeniable curiosity of the boy? It was, and though Tom could not find it in himself to regret his unsaitable curiosity, he realized that his former plan to get to know the boy had completely fallen by the wayside-for the most part. Tom was finding Draco more and more interesting and curious, instead of less. Granted, they were bond and soul mates but he had still believed that-even after figuring out that Draco was his soul and bond mate-Draco would get less interesting. Of course, this never happened. Now, he is simply finding Draco more and more fascinating. He was most certainly obsessing, but in a different way. He wanted to figure Draco out, but every single time he thought he had the young boy figured out the teen did something that flipped his world upside down and crashed all former beliefs that he had held.

Furthermore, Tom was forced to accept the fact that he and Draco may just be as smart and coniving and Slytheriny as the other. It was definitely an interesting thing to realize, as he had always thought that perhaps his soul and bond mate would be a hufflepuff, or a ravenclaw. He had never really considered another Slytherin before, because most slytherins were stubborn, and just difficult in nature (not gonna lie we really are).

But there was little if not none of that with Draco. Draco was unique and refreshing. He was difficult to read entirely. It was like a book. You can't just skip to the end because you won't know any of the middle things, what caused this to be this way, why, and how was it created like that. You had to start at the beginning and go all the way through to the end.

"Yes?" Draco asked, turning his lovely baby blue eyes up at Tom. Innocent curiosity was present on his face and just like that all former anger that he held disipated. He wondered if Draco ever did that on purpose. Did Omegas have this strange capability where they were able to calm Alpha's down and level them out with just a look? Or was it just because he was Draco's bond and soul mate? To be honest he was incredibly curious and would have to look it up because it was a fascinating idea, and now he would be incapable of getting it out of his head until he figured out the answer.

"Why single out Ginny?" Draco looked confused for a few seconds before it dawned on him and his face lit up in a smug smirk.

"Are you....Jealous?" He asked, the wickedly wide self-satisfied smirk still present on his face.

"What? No?" Tom denied instantly, before realizing his mistake. This was an Omega capable of picking up on his feelings and emotional state, and not only that, a Slytherin with an eye for details and liars. Still, he refused to back down. "I am not Jealous, I am merely curious."

"Curious huh." Draco said, in a tone of voice that clearly stated all on it's own how stupid that remark sounded, and how Draco most certainly did not believe him in any capacity whatsoever. "Is that why the moment I said it you looked like you wanted to burn the Weaslette in a gulf of fiery flames and then proceeded to glare at your food whilst deep in thought for the next eleven minutes and counting?" Draco asked, folding his arms against his chest, leaning back into Tom-who reflexively wrapped his arms around Draco's waist-and smirking up at him, the wide smile still present. It was clear Draco was enjoying this immensely.

"Okay, okay, fine, maybe...maybe I am a bit jealous. But that is because you haven't told me why she gets to be singled out." He spat out the word 'she' unable to keep his contempt of the girl out of his voice.

"Tom, calm down. She is just a lowly blood traitor who has self righteous morals that happen to be better than most Gryffs, and a clearer head-whilst she is still remarkbly impulsive and self oriented. I would never date her, not when I have you. You are perfect, and everything I could ever want." Draco said, bringing that same smirk that had been present on Draco's face a moment ago onto his. It was like a transfer.

"Really?"

"Yes," Draco said simply, as if it bore no thought to him. They both turned back to their food. "As for why I am singling her out, she was the one who allowed us to stay in the first place, despite the fact that I am the legal heir to the Black family fortune, despite what that Traitor Sirius Black says. I could just throw them all out, but why do that? It is something we may need later on. Besides, the next part is singling out Ginny and the Twins." It finally dawned on him what Draco was doing.

"You are splitting the house apart."

"And watching it crumble." They both began chuckling darkly.

Oh. This was going to be lots of fun.


	11. The Argument of Going Out

Contrary to the popular belief, Slytherins were highly compassionate, and very intelligent, as well as loyal and brave. Just put all the benefits of all the three other houses and combine them into one. The difference between Slytherins and the other houses, was their capacity for knowing when to shut up, and when to act up. Plus there was the fact that they were highly ambitious, magically inclined, and very secretive. But still, while most Gryffindors would have you believe that Slytherins are nothing more than conniving liars who will take no issue in stabbing you in the back (metaphorically of course) that was not really Slytherin.

Draco crumbled the paper and set if on fire, before dropping it and watching the ash fall to the floor. It was difficult to write this. More so than he had previously believed it to be.

"What is going on, Draco?" Pansy asked him. Draco sighed, shaking his head slightly. 

"I am trying to write this. It needs to be done by tonight." 

"So take a break. You have the rest of the evening to finish it up. It is not as though you will die if you do not finish it today." Pansy reasoned.

"I need to..."

"What you need." Blaise cut in firmly. "Is to rest. You have been working yourself up and over the moon about this paper for the last three hours. It is time to take a break for a couple minutes. Overworking yourself to try and finish the paper is not going to do you any favors, and it will piss Tom off." Draco groaned. As much as he hated to admit it Blaise and Pansy did have a point. 

"Fine, but only for a moment." Pansy squealed in excitment and Blaise smirked happily. 

"Good."

"Why are we here?" Draco asked, turning to Blaise, Pansy, and Theo with narrowed eyes. He did not have time to just go wandering off on school grounds to play.

"Hey, cool it, you agreed to taking some time off. You have been stuck in the castle for ages, and not only that, but I do not even want to count how long that would have been before school actually started. This is going to be good for everybody." Theo said with a smile. Draco muttered choice words under his breath. He hated it when his friends were so right that he could not even attempt to argue with them. It was annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, whatever." Draco conceded. "I will have you know that the paper is highly important for our next phase in the plan."

"The next next phase, or the next phase?" Theo countered. Draco grumbled annoyed that Theo had seen through his attempted deception.

"As I thought, that means that you have plenty of time to take a few hours, rest, have some fun, and just be not in the castle. You need to branch out. You cannot be stuck in the dorm at all hours of the day and night." Draco deadpanned a stare at Blaise.

"Okay, well, you can but it is not good for your physical or mental health."

"Blaise, my mental health was shot to hell years ago, as for my physical health, I am in rather good physical condition given my circumstances thank you very much."

"Draco, do we need to get Tom?" Pansy asked. Draco grimanced. Tom was busy, and he did not want to have to bother him at this time, not when he was busy. Who knew the types of things that could happen, to the one who bothered him, and to him.

"No, no, it is fine. But only for a few hours. No more, okay?" Draco bargained. The three others nodded thankfully. It was a miracle to even get Draco to agree to go out.


	12. The Steps

Draco skipped up to Tom, a nervous smile on his face. Despite it all, Tom knew that Draco wanted to show him the best of himself, but was scared to really open up to him. Though it was clear that Draco trusted him more than he did his father, the first step in his plan. In fact, things were going quite nicely with their plan in hogwarts, as well as outside of it. Soon, things would be beyond perfect. He knew how what he had to do, he simply had to take his time with it. The Gryffindors had been wary of most Slytherins for a while now, and it was soon becoming obvious that only Ginny and the Twins were spared from the wrath of the Slytherins, most were getting anxious. Not only because of the Slytherins, but none could figure out why exactly only three of them were spared the torment from the Slytherin house. Furthermore, it seemed as though nothing could be done. Everyone knew it was the Slytherins who had charmed the Gryffindor table to only serve bread and water the moment it touched their grabby hands, all except for Ginny and the Twins that was, but none could prove it. And that was the difficult part.

They needed evidence. And they had nothing. There was no reason that they could say that the Slytherins are the one who are continuing to pull these ruthless pranks, except for the fact that it was obvious the tension between the two houses. But, other than gut feeling there was no evidence. You can't get people in trouble based on gut feeling. The Gryffindor house was basically a bundle of nerves, and everyone was simply waiting for them to blow up. Could not be too long now. The Slytherins had something planned. It was obvious to all the other houses, even the typically oblivious hufflepuffs knew that something was going on. You would have to a total moron to not see or even feel the tensions between the two houses.

Everyone was waiting for people to watch them destroy each other, it was no doubt who would win. The Slytherins were far superior in, not know their knowledge of various forms of magic, but also in their performance of them as well. The gryffindors had a right to be worried.

"Is it ready?" Tom asked his beloved Draco. Draco turned to him and smiled darkly. 

"Ready as ever." He said with a dark smirk. "They will not know what hit them."


	13. Knowing a Slytherin

Draco handed the papers to Tom, waiting for him to read them. Tom gave the boy a bright smile and ruffled his hair fondly. 

"Thank you Draco, dear." Draco did not smile, but Tom could see the lights in his eyes shine brightly. "Sit," He said softly, and Draco did, he sat on the floor, placing his head in Tom's lap, to which Tom did nothing, but place a hand down and stroke his head softly. 

It would seem there are some misunderstandings between the three houses, and the one. The one of emerald and silver, and the ones of blue, red, and yellow. It is understandable. The amicable hatred that is held towards the Slytherin house by the others, misunderstandings are bound to happen. But, This has gone on way too long. I am afraid, I simply cannot let it go on any longer.   
So many cannot understand the sheer intricacy of the Slytherin house, and to those I say, they simply could not see. They could not observe, to see the true inner workings. I suppose us Slytherins are crafty that way, always hiding what is truly happening under a cover of something different.   
I shall not explain everything, as there are some things that only those truly supposed to be placed in Slytherin, only those who actively were placed in Slytherin, would be capable of understanding, because Slytherin is not merely a house of silver and green, it is not just the house of the Great Salzaar Slytherin, with a snake as it's symbol, and it most certainly is not filled with evil, dark wizards. I shall explain, and perhaps those of you with meager intelligence will be capable of putting the pieces of the puzzle I shall give you together. However, do not think, if you do manage to place the missing pieces together, that us Slytherins will simply forgive and forget, it is not in our nature. Nor do we want your sadness or pity. Save that for yourselves. 

I suppose I can begin this knowledge of Slytherins with something everyone knows. The traits. It is known that in order to be placed in Slytherin, or any house for that matter, one must have or portray certain traits. For Slytherins, it is simple.   
Resourcefulness.  
Cunning.  
Ambition.  
Determination.  
Self-Preservation.  
Fraternity.  
Cleverness.  
For some reason these traits are not considered personality traits that make up part of a person, but something that is twisted into believing to be horrible. To be cruel and manipulative. Why?   
For instance, let us take the other houses. 

Hufflepuff, they value a certain type, despite what many may believe.  
Hard Work.  
Dedication.  
Patience.  
Loyalty.  
Fair-play.   
Justice. 

Then you have Ravenclaw.   
Intelligence.  
Wit.  
Wisdom.  
Creativity.  
Originality.  
Individuality.  
Acceptance.  
Cleverness.

And finally, you have the Gryffindors.  
Loyal.  
Brave.  
Determination.  
Daring.  
Adventurous.  
Chivalrous.  
Courage.

And yet, out of these four houses, only slytherin traits are associated to bad things, despite the fact that some of the traits over lap. They have determination, like Gryffindor, Cleverness, like Ravenclaw. So why is it a good thing in those that are placed in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, yet seen as horrible traits to have when they are in Slytherin? How does this make sense again? Perhaps I am simply missing something here.

Now, Slytherins are not the only ones with the potential to do bad things. Sure, us Slytherins may have a more lax view of where rules are placed, and more often than not we willingly cross these lines, not for a lack of seeing them, but for a lack of seeing the need for them, or seeing as these rules being too strict, too confining, or too idiotic to actually follow. Yet, Slytherins, despite having a reputation for bad wizards, we are not the only ones who are easily corrupted to the dark side. There are others too. Not meaning to be rude, but a Hufflepuff is too easily forgiving, and loyal, and if they become loyal to the wrong person they can find themselves on the wrong side way too easily, and corrupted to that darkness. Gryffindors are outright reckless at times, and despite the belief that they are all moral, there are times when this morality, is blinded by their determination to get something done, and it is not always necessarily about the morality in doing the act, but the fact that it was the 'brave' thing to do. They risk their life over menial things, and often times, they can be the most prejudiced of the lot. Ravenclaws, they can come off as rude and snobby a lot of times, and often stay indoors and care little for the workings of others. They too can be tempted to the dark side, with promises of knowledge and wisdom. Therefore, why is it so expected that Slytherins are hopeless, that it is simply in their nature to become evil, to become dark, and so shocking when other house members do? Just because a person is not in Slytherin automatically means that they are the pure ones, the one who would never fall to darkness? How does this make sense? 

Now, let me explain a few things to everyone. It is not that Slytherin traits are bad, but that the perception is askew. Let me explain. Despite the recklessness, and often short-tempers of gryffindors, despite the easy going and naive nature of hufflepuffs, despite the rude outlook of ravenclaws, why is it that slytherin is so different? I shall tell you. However, let us first take a look at what makes a Slytherin, a Slytherin, and then I shall explain the rest.

What does make a slytherin? It was explained early, Determination, Ambition, Cleverness, Fraternity, Cunning, Self-Preservation, Resourcefulness. These are traits that no matter what Slytherin you look at, they likely have all of, to varying degrees. As already spoken, these traits can overlap with Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, and even sometimes Hufflepuff. 

Now we come to the main theme of this. The reason that this is being written. To clear up all misunderstandings and prejudice. The centre of this essay of sorts. Why Slytherins possess these traits, and what these traits mean. This, I hope, will change your belief from thinking that these traits are associated with evil, and hopefully, you will be capable of understanding that these traits, they are more because they were forced, not desired, but cultivated from a need for them. None of us, automatically are set to go into one specific house. Take families that have always been in Ravenclaw, suddenly placed in Hufflepuff, or, similar to Sirius Black, slytherin families, where a person was suddenly placed in Gryffindor. Naturally these do not happen as often with other house changes, but they still do happen. And, I shall tell you why.


	14. 1st VS 2nd VS 3rd Generation

Let us first begin with the biggest controversy, and the reason that the current generation believes all Slytherins are evil. That a majority of Voldermort's followers were Slytherin. Now, this is not the sole reason Slytherins are seen as vile creatures, if you note, the hatred between Slytherin and the other houses has been a long time in coming. However, considering this is one of the first things that comes to mind nowadays when a person thinks of Slytherin, and just how bad that they must be. So let us think about this. 

Voldermort, well known as the darkest, most dangerous, and evil wizard to date. He was placed in Slytherin, as were all of his predecessors, and it is now well known that Voldermort is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. He was a half-blood, but was commonly seen as a muggleborn because of his lack of knowledge of which parents were magical, or even if they were magical (though this was certainly something that he assumed, that he had at least one magical parent). Yet, he was not treated as badly as most muggleborn's. Why? Because people were intimidated by him. They were intimidated by his power, by his control, by his actions and willing ambition. He was accepted because he acted as a Slytherin should. He was cautious, he was careful, and while many knew of his doings around the castle, none could prove them. He was intelligent, he managed to swindle all into believing he was harmless, despite the reality of his dark aura. Yet, he had power. Not just magically, but he was influential. People wanted to listen to him.   
It was this that caused him to be able to begin to gather so many followers. Think on it? A slytherin would know how a slytherin mind would think. Swaying Slytherins to his side would prove far easier than even another Hufflepuff. Certainly much more fruitful than it would be to gain followers among the Gryffindors or even Ravenclaws. Voldermort was no idiot. Most Slytherin families have some connections, others, plenty of connections. Given their bad treatment at school, it was not exactly difficult to persuade most Slytherins. Promises of power-so that nobody could hurt you again-promises of revenge against those who dared bully you or cause you pain and discomfort. The power to allow none of this to ever happen again? The power to be able to defend yourself, and protect yourself. These are promises that Voldermort gave to entice the Slytherins. We are not all that complicated, at least to a mind of a Slytherin. Another Slytherin knows where to poke, knows what to offer to gain the affections and loyalty of Slytherins. It is not all that complex. And at this time, Slytherins were treated especially awful. From the hatred of Grindelwald and Slytherins being blamed for this, many were seeking some form of relief from this pain. They wanted to not have to worry about themselves, or their lives. Voldermort knew that, and therefore he could use it. Slytherins would prove the most useful, hence why he focused most of his attentions on them. Though I think it obvious that he could have chosen any of the houses, none of the other houses had quite as much influence or power as the Slytherin house did, and does.

After he managed to secure his following, it became easy to manipulate them into following him and never betraying him. We all are of the understanding that Voldermort was dangerous. He cared little for others. This, compiled on the fact that he was an accomplished legitimens caused others to fear betraying him in any way. He managed to slowly turn his followers from loyal out of a common desire, to loyal out of fear. Though many followed him most willingly, others dared not betray him out of fear, and even his most loyal followers held a healthy degree of fear. Voldermort was not shy to torturing even those whom he would call friends. It was this that showed his true cruel nature. And while Slytherin is not shy to cruel people, that too, is from circumstance. Especially among the second generation of followers. 

Many second generation followers were raised in the presence of Voldermort. They were desensitized to the harm and cruelty that the first generation had not been quite used to. It became a common occurance. It was something normal. They were practically raised under Voldermort's thumb, and this caused him to have even greater loyalty-in spite of fear-from the second generation, than the first. He needed less force with the second generation, as they were practically molded to what he desired out of his followers. Respect, Fear, Admiration, Loyalty, Worship. Because of this, even if he tortured the second generation of followers, they still admired him, they twisted the thought wondering what they could do to better themselves. He was like a god to them. He could do no wrong. Any wrong was on their end. Those who gained the trust and belief of Voldermort were instantly the ones to strive to be, but by default, these were also the ones who were the most cruel, the ones Voldermort had the biggest hand in influencing. Raised as his personal torturers, the glee they found in others pain. He raised psychopaths. But, to this end, the third generation were different.

Voldermort was already dead when the third generation were growing up. Therefore he was unable to have such a big impact on the third generation lives as he had had on the first and second generation. However, the way the second generation followers were raise...this negatively impacted their children. Because of a lack of pain to cause others, and the joy they received from watching others in pain, they turned inward. Onto their own children, and their servants. So their servants and children were then treated as the muggles that they tortured once were. Punishments unimaginably cruel placed upon their own blood, and the sadistic pleasure they derived from it. There was no escaping the cycle.   
And yet, somehow, out of the three generations, the third generation shows by far the most Slytherin traits. Why is that? I shall explain that as well.


	15. Essay’s Conclusion

For Slytherins, Cunning, ambition, cleverness, fraternity, and self-preservation are required. Most see the cunning, ambition and self-preservation, however. But let me explain to you as to why most 3rd generation slytherins ended up having a multitude of these traits.

Cleverness, more out of neccessity. They had to be smart, and academically inclined. It was something that parents expected, and because of the fear most of the 3rd generation of slytherins hold towards their parents, it is not surprising that they are intelligent. they had to be, if they are not doing well in school, the punishments from parents would be incredibly severe. They would disappoint their parents. The anger that their parents would have towards them, it would make many cringe in terror. Yet this was their reality. To do well in school was less a desire as it was for Ravenclaws, and more a need, a thing that must be achieved at all costs.

As for Ambition. The inner terror and fear of most slytherins towards their family members also contributed to this. When a slytherin has a goal, they strive towards them at all costs. Most 3rd generation slytherins have but two goals. Be free from the fear they have at home among family members, and the gain the approval of their parents. This is a continuous desire, and ongoing attempt at striving towards this. But, most, do not ever really reach this. Despite the continuous efforts and hopes and dreams, it is in this lack of approval from parents, this continual fear of what would happen to them should they disappoint their parents, that a great desire for ambition was cultivated. A willingness to do anything to achieve the needs that they desire. It was more a necessity than anything else. From being continually forced to admit that they have not gotten those things that they deeply wish for, and the need to continually try to obtain them, this is what comes from it. The deep rooted desire for ambition, and willingness to do anything to achieve those ends.

Fraternity. this one is a bit more complex to explain. But, who else would understand the struggles and the trials that Slytherins are forced to deal with other than other slytherins themselves? None, and most certainly none that would understand what exactly was going on, be able to relate to some extent, and much less be willing to even talk in any way whatsoever to them about these issues at home. Most probably would not believe them anyways, and why? Because they are the evil slytherins with wealthy, influential families. How could anything be possibly wrong with their lives that they would complain about them? And how dare they complain about them? Because of this, the only ones in which Slytherins were able to turn to, not having to fear condemnation, were other slytherins. So the 3rd generation of slytherins have formed a deeply rooted bond with one another. Something that one would be hard pressed to disrupt, or break. Because of this, the support group of most slytherins come from other slytherins. This bond is forever, and will always have an impact later on. The companionship that slytherins crave are from other slytherins, as they are the only ones that they are capable of trusting. Others are not able to be trusted, because of the distrust that is afforded to them, and the prejudice most have towards them. Not to mention most slytherins have a common interest. They desire the approval of their parents, and long to be free of the fear which they hold them in.

Slef-Preservation is so much more simple to explain. After all, when one is constantly being beaten, and berated by those who are supposed to have your utmost best interests in mind who would not develop a sense of desire to protect one's own self. 3rd generation knows nothing else. Only knows the constant attempt to do anything to help them, so that they do not suffer more than necessary. This is what causes this self preservation, it is because if they had none, or had little, or even less than what they have, than they would be constantly suffering far more than they currently do.

As for Cunning. That is so self explainatory. After all, if one thinks of the amounts of times that they are constantly berated, injured, mocked, and punished for simple things, when it comes to almost anything else, they have to be smart about it. Things that they do, they cannot be caught doing them. And even with fights with other students, even if it is not the Slytherin that starts the fight, they are typically the ones blamed, and then who gets called? Their parents. Having the ability to be cunning is more needed in every day situations to let them live, even a little as a normal child.

These traits have been ingrained in the 3rd generation child from young childhood. Of course they would have these traits. These are what makes them them, what keeps them safe. Why are these needed?

Well, why not try and figure that out for yourselves.


	16. Tommy

Draco was relaxed by the time Tom had finished the essay which the boy had written. He had to say, it was very well written. He had known that Draco was smart, but, to have managed such a well written essay was incredibly difficult. To manage such a thing and keep the bias steaming through the youth's veins at such a minimum, that was probably what was the most impressive, honestly. He was, stunned, for lack of better words. He was in absolute awe of Draco's skill. This would effectively cause a decent rift between the houses.   
Tom was so encased within his thoughts that he did not noticd the youth looking at him  
His hand had stilled, which had confused the younger. Tom stared into the bright blue eyes of his lover. He smiled a bit. Draco's eyes lit up light a new flame on an old candle. It was such a glorious sight.  
"You did well, draco, you did very, very well. I am impressed." He admittedly said to his omega. Draco smiled softly, happy that he had pleased him.   
"I am glad that you think so." Draco said quietly. Sighed heavily. Tom stared at him, tapping his fingers on the arm chair, the essay having been placed on the table before them.  
Both were contemplating the next step in their plan. To show slytherin as the victims of circumstance. Such a thing was not exactly hard to prove either. Especially with how often it happened, it would not explicitly state anything too damming. Which was good, for them. Slytherins were not in a habit of overly sharing personal pains and failures. In fact, getting permission from all the slytherins had been no easy task. It had been a tormenting experience for Tom.   
They had, quite literally, been forced to ask each and every slytherin before Draco had felt comfortable using the essay. He had gone around, explained what it was to be used for, how it was to be used, and what would happen to the information afterwards, as well as the expected responses. Of course the boy had managed to scrounge a yes from every slytherin. It was only to be expected. He was the leader of slytherin, and they had voldemort's son to deal with (so they believed) in the event that they refused. But it went even simpler than that. Draco was a Malfoy by blood, by birth. They always got their way. One way, or another.


	17. Beginning

They had figured out how to start it. They would get the houselves to deliver them to lal of the students, but the paper would burn itself after a certain amount of time, that way, no proof could be obtained of this. If anyone tried to save the essay at any point in time it would burst into flames, which wod be somewhat unfortunate for them, especially if they had failed to finish reading it.   
"Okay," Draco began, Slytherins effortlessly executing the move to ensure their privacy with Blaise and Pansy. "After this, we will need to wait a few days. The tensions are already high. This is good."  
"What is the point of all of this anyways?" Pansy asked. "It isn't just about revenge on the Gryffs is it?" Tom clentched his fist. This...girl, was questioning his motives, his decisions. It made him furious, angery. Draco, however, seemed to expect her questioning as he smiled, amused. He leaned back, Tom instinctively wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, head over his shoulder to look at Pansy. At this point, he was confused. Why was his Omega so pleased about her questioning him? He understood that Draco was an Omega and so it did not affect him as much, but still. As a leader of Slytherin Tom would think that the child would be annoyed at her questioning.  
"I am proud of you Pansy," Draco said lightly. "Your...intuition, proves fruitful as ever. I taught you well." Tom inhaled, okay, he understood now. Draco taught Pansy to be intuitive, to ask, to question. His only confused thought was why he would train someone like that. To teach them to, basically, challenge him. "You are right, it is not only about revenge upon the Gryffindors. Mostly, yes, but not entirely. Slytherins have been outcasted from Hogwarts for decades, because of Gryffindor, because of the so-called roghteous. Tensions remained, and got worse as Dumbledore became headmaster." Draco sighed heavily, hands before him. "Unfortunately the fool did nothing but purposefully make the rivalry between houses worse, and favor one house over the others. As such, I am afraid, we shall have to show that idiotic fool what happens when you mess with Slytherins." Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. Pansy nodded, Blaise agreed.  
"You are right, it is long time for Dumbledore to see the damage which he has caused. Even if it is a purposefully heightened form of his mistakes." Draco smiled fondly.   
"Inform the others of this." He said, effectively dismissing them. Tom sighed into Draco's ear.  
"Draco, dear," he said softly, so that they would not be heard. After draco began humming to show that Tom had his attention, Tom continued. "Why were you training Pansy to question you? You are the Leader."  
"I am," Draco agreed readily. "But if Pansy is questioning something, or is unclear, so are others. Even if they do not know it themselves yet, or show it. I do not wish to have a potential clash between us. We are to be united. By having Pansy question me, it gives me a look into what the others may be thinking, or confused about, which helps me cut the problem before seeds of doubt and rebellion can creep in." Tom nodded. He had to admit to his little snake. That was a very well thought position to take.  
"Well then, I am glad you did so."


	18. Agonizing Wait

The order to slytherins had swiftly passed through the house of snakes. They were directed to lay low, back off the gryffindors for a while, concentrate on grades and homework from school, some of which had been put off in the duration of Draco and Tom's endeavours. While their plan to cause an evential shift in the way slytherins are viewed in the school, it would not bode well for their grades to suffer because of it. As such, most of the fifth years, and seven years, for owls and newts were instructed to focus more upon their classwork, as it would affect them for a long time later in life. Neither Draco nor Tom wished to see a potentially great Slytherin suffer because of mere grading whilst in school.   
"You know," draco said softly to tom, causing the other to raise his head in question. They alone were in the common room, as it was almost midnight. Both were working on various essays which were coming due within the week. The solitude was nice. "My Father wished me to attend Durmstrang for a long time."  
"Why is that?" Most wizards desperately wished to attend hogwarts. The fact that Lucius had been hesitant to send his heir, was a curious thing indeed.   
"Because, Hogwarts is famed for being the 'best school of witchcraft and wizardry' but in my opinion, and apparently my Father's, it does not like up to the prestige its name would suggest." Draco had Tom's full attention now. He knew that Hogwarts had many flaws, of course. Every school did. However, he was curious to find out what may have changed from the years of his school time during the 1900s and now.   
"How so?" Tom asked, subtly directing Draco further unto the topic. Draco seemed to enjoy his intrest if the slight smile and bright eyes had anything to say about it.  
"There are no advanced classes for children who exceed expectations, so while their grades may look wonderful, they are bot beong challeneged, or really taught anything. Most Purebloods suffer because of the amount of halfbloods and muggleborns that the school lets in, both of which are leagues behind where most pureblood children are. It leaves pureblood children disadvantaged, and annoyed. They simply have to trudge the line and wait until 2nd year, when they can tale other courses, but many of which they also learn a decent bit about, especially if they are a son, or an heir to the family. Again, disadvantaged. The defense against the dark arts classes are literal jokes. The best teacher we have had was a werewolf. We barely learn about dangerous spells, how to recognize them, or what they do. Let alone counters to those spells if there are any. Protego is the strongest shielding spell on curriculum and I think you would agree when I say it is not strong, especially when dueling professionally. Nothing of dark arts is even taught. Barely anything but mildly dangerous creatures are referenced. The class is a joke. Transfiguration is okay, but many students get dragged behind, or left in the dust, there is no ranking. Some students should still be in first year classes, while others already surpassed what is given. Charms class, while fun, teaches nothing but mild charms, which are more for taunting or schoolyard tricks. The only decent class is potions. Then again, Professor Snape is a rarity." Tom had to admit, the boy had a point. "My Father believed that durmstrang had a better schooling curriculum, which they do, but eventually forewent the idea."  
"What chaused his change of heart?" Tom questioned.   
"Mother reminded him that Durmsrang was an all males school." He said, with a shrug. Tom was still confused, and draco laughed before continuing to explain. "Durmstrang is in the middle of nowhere, cut off from most civilizations of any kind, filled with hormonal teenage boys, and no girls. In those situations, it is not uncommon for, as my mother put it, 'boys to experiment witg each other because of a lack of others around.' Not to mention she reminded him that the veela traits I obtained from him would cause 'many to wish to engage my favor'." Tom stared in shock. That was so... brutally honest. Though it was true.  
"Well, whatever it takes I suppose." Draco smirked.   
"Yeah,"


End file.
